His Jaeger
by AttackOnSpartanWolf
Summary: After Mikasa's death Eren is fataly wounded. Levi takes this time to tell Eren how he feels and learns goodbye doesnt always last forever.


**Hey guys! So I have had many accounts on here...im terrible with passwords. Anyways! Here is a story to make up for the year I missed! **

**DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN! I wish I did...but ya know...**

**Please Review and comment lettin me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Red. Levi gasped for breath as Eren lay under him, that stupid red color seeping through his shirt. Levi tried to see Eren through the tears that threatened to fall. How had this happened? Why did the damn brat have to try taking the titan on his own?! Gritting his teeth Levi gripped Eren's hirt yanking him up to his face.<p>

"Dont you fucking leave me! You hear me brat?! Why did you have to take it on!?" Eren gave a weak smile, looking down to watch the blood stain his shirt. Bringing his hand to wipe a stray tear from Levi's face he bit his lip through the pain.

"Im sorry. I...I didnt mean to lose..IT..I-It got Mikasa. I couldnt let it get away with killing her!" Tears burst from Eren's eyes, his head firmly set on his corporal's shoulder. Levi couldnt comprehend what was happening. Jaeger..HIS Jaeger.. was slowly dieing in his arms. A cry tore its way up Levi's throat as he slapped Eren hard. Eren's eyes shot open at the sting in his cheek. Levi's eyes blazed as he layed anouther slap to Eren's cheek.

"You stupid brat! You shitty shitty brat! After all we have done! We retook the walls god damn you! We killed the titans and could have lived happily! Yes its a shame what happened to Mikasa and believe me I understand what that feels like! I lost my entire squad!" Eren's hand shot up gripping Levi's throat in his grasp. A growl escaped his lips as he stared down the shorter man.

"They killed my sister! They fucking killed Mikasa! I wasnt gonna sit back! I lost her!

"And now im losing you!" Eren stopped at thoughs words. Tears kept flowing as his breath hiched in his throat. Levi removed Eren's hand from his throat and lay his head on Eren's. His lips pressed softly to Eren's temple as his words slowly came.

"You never relized how much you mean to me. From the day I saw you stading there watchin us as we returned. I remember the look of joy and envy on your face.I couldnt help but enjoy that feeling. You were looking up to me. Then you joined the scounts and I got to know you. I fell for you Eren.. And now your just layin here fading! I cant I just-" Eren's lips crashed to Levi's in an instant. Wasting no time Levi pulled him up to craddle in arms, kiss unbroken.

"I love you Corporal Levi." Levi gave a small laugh and pressed his lips again to his Jaeger. When he pulled back...Eren was gone. The always present spark fading with the warmth of his body. The rest of the scounts joined shortly having gotten worried when neither arrived. The sight tore Hanji's heart. Thier corporal holding his long gone lover.

* * *

><p><strong> - 5 YEARS LATER-<strong>

A small brunett boy ran for his life. The titan just a few yards behind him. He sprinted into the ally tripping over the body of a long dead man. The titan came barreling around the corner, deformed smile plastered on its face. Closer...Closer... The boy closed his eyes waiting for.. Steam? He opened his eyes and gasped. Standing over the body of the once advancing titan was his hero. His idol. Corporal Levi. The boy jumped p and sprinted to the now grounded Levi.

"Corporal Levi sir! Thank you thank you thank you! I thought for sure I was a gonner!" Levi stood perplexed at the boy. His eyes.. that emerald color..the brunett color of the boys waving hair..Levi pulled the boy into a hug and desperatly tried keeping the tears in.

"C-Corporal Levi?" Levi pulled back and sniffed back the tears. Levi ran his fingers through the boy studying every inch of him.

"What is your name?" The boy looked down and let a tear slip.

"I dont have one.. My parents I dont know and I was never given a name...Im five." Levi stopped. The looks. The eyes. The hair. The admiration of Levi. I t was him it was his Jaeger.

"Eren."

"Come again?"

"Eren. Eren Heichou. That will be your name." The boy stuttered little nothings. H elooked up at Levi with hopefull eyes.

"Does..Does that mean im going home with you?" Levi knodded and pulled the boy into a tight hug. The tears finally fell as he strokked the back of Eren's head.

"Ya..Ya you are Eren. And I swear. Nothing will ever hurt you. You wont have to worry about titans. I will kill every one and die myself before I see you fall." They stayed in that hug for a whil. Just the corporal Levi and his Eren. His Jaeger.

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! Thats what happens when I go a year without righting on here or doing aything except school work. So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please leave a comment lettin me know and all hate is welcome.<strong>

** -SPARTAN111_WOLF-**


End file.
